When Hinata Caught a Cold
by Shuui
Summary: Hinata sakit flu. Dia tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun, terutama orang itu. Sebagai (calon) pacar yang baik, Kageyama harus memberikan perhatian penuh pada pemuda imut dan manis itu. Tapi, apa yang tidak diharapkan Hinata justru terjadi begitu saja. Hinata's POV!


When Hinata Caught a Cold

.

.

.

"Uhuk.."

"Achoo!"

Ya ampun.

Ini adalah saat yang paling kubenci.

Saat aku diserang virus-virus influenza.

Aku hanya bisa berbaring di kasur empukku. Ditemani satu gelas teh hangat, sebotol air mineral, sebotol minuman penyegar (jika ada), dan obat flu eksternal yang hanya perlu dioleskan di dada dan punggung. Kenapa obat flu eksternal? Yah, aku tidak terlalu suka obat biasa, maksudku yang berbentuk pil atau tablet. Bahkan yang sirup pun tidak akan kusentuh.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di saat seperti ini. Mungkin, aku hanya akan menonton televisi, lalu tidur, mungkin mandi air hangat, makan, lalu tidur lagi. Dan untuk belasan jam dalam sehari, aku akan tertidur.

Ini sangat membosankan.

Kau tahu?

Sangat, sangat membosankan.

Tapi, selain itu, ada satu hal yang paling kubenci.

Yaitu, jika 'orang itu' tahu kalau aku sedang sakit.

Hah—

Orang itu tidak lain adalah Kageyama Tobio, orang aneh yang selalu mengangguku di mana pun dan kapan pun aku berada. Meskipun aku sedang sakit, dia akan tetap menggangguku.

Contohnya—

.

.

.

Aku sedang menonton televisi sambil mengelap hidungku yang basah karena ingusku sendiri—menjijikkan, memang. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Saat kulihat nama penelpon—

 _Geez_ , dia lagi.

Kugeser gambar gagang telepon berwarna merah. _Reject_.

RING-RING-RING

Ponselku bordering lagi, tapi kali ini kuabaikan.

 _Silence_ —

Bagus. Dia berhenti.

RING-RING-RING

RING-RING-RING

 _Silence_ —

RING-RING-RING

RING-RING-RING

Seharusnya aku menyiapkan sebuah _headphone_ tadi.

RING-RING-RING

RING-RING-RING

Gaah!

Aku sangat ingin membanting ponselku, tapi sayangnya aku sangat menyayanginya. Uh, ini adalah ponselku satu-satunya, jika rusak, entah ayahku bersedia membelikanku yang baru atau tidak. Mengingat kondisi keuangan negara yang semakin merosot.

Tunggu, apa hubungannya denganku?

Ah, sudahlah.

RING-RING-RING

Tsk!

Di panggilan kedua puluh, akhirnya aku menggeser gambar berwarna hijau. Accept.

" _Hai, moshi-mosh_ —"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat sapaku, suara bariton namun bernada tinggi itu mengagetkanku.

"Hinata!"

Arrgh! Telingaku!

"Bakageyama! Jangan berteriak! Kau membuat telingaku sakit! Uhuk!"

Uh, karena berteriak, tenggorokan yang sakit menjadi semakin sakit.

"Eh, Hinata? _Daijoubu_?" suara di seberang sana melembut.

 _Daijoubu ja ne_! Ini gara-gara kau aku jadi seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin berteriak, tapi yang keluar justru suara batuk dan bersinku.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. _Sensei_ bilang kalau kau sakit. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" lagi, dia bertanya. Entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar makin melembut.

 _Let me say, gentler?_

"Aah, _daijoubu da_. Uhuk!"

Ada jeda sekitar 2 menit. Apa yang dipikirkannya. Tadinya, ingin kututup saja, namun tiba-tiba suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Apa di rumah ada yang merawatmu?"

Hm? Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tidak, ayah dan ibuku pergi ke rumah bibiku. Adikku masih di sekolah."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahmu."

Apa!? Apa yang dia katakan!?

"U-untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja, merawatmu," jawab orang itu dengan tenang.

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, aku malah menjadi gugup.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri! Lagipula, ini masih jam sekolah! Uhuk!"

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Puding? _Sport drink_? Ah, mungkin coklat? Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu semuanya."

Percuma, dia tidak mau mendengarkanku.

Biarkan saja. Tidak mungkin dia akan datang ke sini.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian…

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Sekilas aku berpikir, apa mungkin Kageyama? Tapi, perjalanan dari sekolah sampai ke rumahku itu 30 menit. Mungkin, orang tuaku? Tidak, mereka bilang mereka akan kembali besok. Adikku? Dia biasanya pulang sekolah 3 jam lagi. Kalaupun pulang cepat, biasanya dia bermain di rumah temannya dulu.

Siapa?

" _Hai_! Tunggu sebentar! Uhuk! Achoo!"

Dengan susah payah, dikarenakan tubuhku yang masih lemas, aku mencoba menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahku yang entah kenapa rasanya jaraknya jadi semakin jauh dari biasanya. Mungkin ini efek sakit kepala.

CLEK!

"Siap—"

 _HUG!_

Tiba-tiba saja tamu ini memelukku.

Sangat erat.

Aku sampai kesulitan bernapas.

"Hinata. Hinata."

Eh, suara ini…

"Kageyama?" aku memanggilnya.

Harap-harap cemas.

Kuharap ini bukan dia.

Kuharap ini sepupuku, pamanku, atau siapa saja asal bukan dia—dan orang jahat tentu saja.

Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatapku. _God_ , senyumnya—

Aku tidak kuat.

BUGH!

Tanpa sadar, aku memukulnya hingga ia terbaring di halaman rumahku. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali berdiri. Menepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit berdebu, kemudian kembali menatapku. Kali ini dengan pandangan memelas.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memukulku?"

Orang ini memang sangat pandai membuatku naik darah.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau ke sini!? Aku sudah bilang kan, ini masih jam sekolah! Kau mau dihukum!? Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ah, tenggorokanku.

"Hinata, _daijoubu_?"

Aku ingin memarahinya, memakinya, dan apapun yang dapat meluapkan emosiku. Namun, tubuhku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Panas namun terasa dingin. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini. Tubuhku benar-benar mencapai batasnya. Dalam pandanganku, dia dan bumi ini seperti berputar-putar. Gravitasi dari pusat bumi semakin kuat menarik tubuhku untuk berbaring di atasnya. Aku siap merasakan sakitnya marmer lantai rumahku. Akan tetapi, yang kurasakan justru sebaliknya. Hangat dan nyaman.

Tu-tunggu, ja-jangan-jangan—

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tatapanku bertemu dengan manik hitam tajam miliknya yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kamarmu."

Dia benar-benar membawaku ke kamarku. Lebih dari itu, dia menggendongku dengan posisi bridal style!

ASD%G#*HFK LK!

Ini benar-benar memalukan!

Oh, tidak, wajahku pasti semakin memerah!

Sesampainya di kamar, dia menurunkanku dengan lembut. Menarik selimutku, lalu sebelum menutup tubuhku, dia menyempatkan diri m-m-me-menci-cium keningku.

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku pun tertidur lelap hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam, aku terbangun. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah adikku yang sedang memakan coklat—yang mungkin dibeli Kageyama tadi—di kursi yang ada di kamarku sambil membaca komik _shoujo_ miliknya.

"Di mana Kageyama?"

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatapku.

"Ah, Kage-nii-san sedang mencuci bajumu."

Hah? Mencuci baju?

Aku menatap tubuhku.

Eh?

Ba-bajuku?

Seingatku aku tidak memakai baju ini sebelum tidur tadi.

Kenapa bajuku bisa berganti?

"Kata Kage-nii-san baju kotor terkena krim vanilla jadi dia mencucinya. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau baju Onii-chan bisa dicuci besok saja. Tapi, Kage-nii-san tetap memaksa. Jadi, kubiarkan saja."

Tidak, kau harus mencegahnya!

Itu bukan krim vanilla biasa!

Aku segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Meski masih pusing, aku memaksa kedua kakiku berlari menuju di mana orang brengsek itu berada.

"Eh, Onii-chan? Tunggu! Kau masih sakit!"

Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli!

Saat ini yang paling penting adalah harga diriku!

.

.

Di dekat kamar mandi, di mana mesin cuci berada, kulihat Kageyama sedang bersiul dengan santainya di sana. Perempatan imajiner muncul di keningku. Tanpa basa-basi, aku melayangkan tendangan terbaikku tepat ke punggungnya. Dia langsung tersungkur di lantai dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dia tampaknya shock dengan aksiku. Sedikitnya, aku bangga bisa memukulnya walau dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Hah? Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak peduli meskipun tenggorokanku masih sakit.

Dari ekspresinya, tampaknya dia menyadari sesuatu.

Hah! Sudah kuduga!

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara yang melemah.

Tuh kan?

Dia ketakutan! _It's the evidence!_

Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku!

Ekspresinya jelas mengatakan bahwa ia pasti membohongiku!

"Bohong! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu! _Pervert bastard_!"

Dan Kageyama berakhir babak belur mengenaskan.

.

.

.

Hah—

Lain kali, aku akan membanting ponselku saja.

* * *

Yo! It's me! X3

Baru kali ini saya membuat panpik Haikyuu. Seperti yang bisa dilihat panpik ini menggunakan Hinata's POV. Saya juga lupa nama imouto-nya Hinata, jadi tidak saya sebutkan di sini. Gomen, imouto no Hinata-kun~

Well, maaf, ya, buat yang suka Cool!Kageyama :3

Di sini saya membuatnya jadi OOC X3

Bukan hanya Kageyama sih, Hinata pun jadi OOC.

Maafkeun~

Yah, sebenarnya ide fanfic ini berasal dari diri saya sendiri. Sekarang saya sedang terkena flu, sama seperti Hinata di dalam panpik gak jelas ini. uhuk, uhuk, achoo~ XC

Saya bingung mau ngapain. Gak ada kerjaan selain nonton anime/nonton TV. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ta-da~! Saya mendapat ide panpik ini.. :3

By the way, saya membuat panpik ini hanya dalam waktu 2 jam.

2 jam! X3 (*kagak usah bangga)

Saa, selamat dinikmati~

Ah, sou da.

Untuk yang penasaran apa itu 'krim vanilla' yang saya maksud, silakan bayangkan sendiri. Saya pun tidak kuat membayangkannya. Hihihi X3 (keep your innocence, please)

Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikiran saya (mungkin) tidak seperti (yang mungkin) dipikirkan Readers. Yah, pokoknya silakan dibayangkan sendiri.

Seperti slogan situs ini, Unleash Your Imagination~!


End file.
